Osore no Tamashi Soul of Fear
by Takatsu
Summary: On the night of the demon festival, a mysterious woman clad in a black kimono suddenly roams the streets of the land of the samurais. What could be the reason for this?
1. Chapter 1

D-Domo. Takatsu desu. I'm a newbie here, so pardon me if I really sound lost. It's my first time to post an official fanfic since I've been writing some, though they are very informal.

The following story is a GintamaXNurarihyon Crossover. It might be a weird combination, plus the main character is an original one. I have already written 11 chapters, you could say I am just curious as to how appealing it would be for other people that's why it's only the 1st one I decided to post. It is assumed that one has been familiar with both these shounen animes, though of course you may do some research for their plots. :)

I do hope you enjoy. And review. :)

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bows*

_Note: Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiro Shibashii-sensei._

**Chapter One: TSUKI (Moon)**

The moon was on the prime of its brilliance again. There were no clouds that roamed the sky. That night, the moon was the sole queen of the sky. Proudly, it bathed the city of Edo with its gentle light, like a mother guarding over its children-the people of Kabuki-chou, who, despite the wee hours, were still merrily drinking to their own enjoyment. Most of them were men, and most of them had left the hopes of having a good life. After all, it was the liquor that defined their happiness. To defy this holy water would be too betray their virtue: LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST. WE ONLY LIVE ONCE.

Amidst the street of celebration, a woman clad in a black kimono sat silently at the corner, watching the moon. Her eyes gleamed as they welcomed the brilliance of the moon. She then looked around, and wondered why she sensed none of them.

Creatures of her kind.

She then looked back at the drunk men, who were busy discussing their foolish fantasies, stories that reek of the alpha male egoism, including the lust for women.

She continued staring at them. People indeed were strange. She then wondered what separated them from her kind. They were both wild. They get happy, enraged, and they cry. Above all, they commit mischief of all kinds. They are selfish. And above all, they were sinful.

The men noticed the woman.

"Oy, there's some good meat over there.", the man laughed as he motioned an emptied bottle towards the direction of the woman.

His companions only laughed. Then, one by one, they stood up.

The woman shifted her gaze back to the moon. It sure was beautiful tonight.

When she returned her gaze back to the men, she found them already standing infront of her.

"Oy, onna, want to accompany us tonight?"

"Sou da, sou da! Let's all have a happy drink!"

The woman stared at their chests.

"Where you looking at? You finding us hot?", the man with a mustache laughed loudly.

The woman kept on staring at their chests, then shook her head.

"No good." She spoke in a soft yet cold voice, yet audible enough to reach the ears of the men.

"Ah?! What did you say?! We're no good?!"

The woman nodded.

"Your souls. They are not of pure evil."

The man threw his bottle and grabbed the neckline of the woman's kimono. The woman's face did not changed, not a glint of response to the tight grip of the man's veined hands.

"How about...we teach you some lesson?", the man smiled, lust reflected from his eyes.

"No good."

The woman sighed.

All it took was a breeze.

The man fell to the ground, eyes wide open.

The other men began to tremble. The woman did not even hit him. There was no sign of attack. All she did was stare at the man. Then, as if his life had just been sucked by a mysterious force, he fell.

"No worries. I did not kill him."

The men took stepped backward. "W-What are you?!

"His soul is simply not worth it. Even the moon would not cast its brilliance to this pitiful creature.

True enough, a mysterious shadow enveloped the man.

"I simply...cursed him."

It only took the blink of an eye before the men disappeared from her sight.

"Humans can be very fast runners, I see. But a pity, they would not get to hear my answer to their question anymore."

She then turned towards the moon and smiled.

"What am I? I am-"

"A demon."

The girl turned towards the direction of the voice. It sounded deep, yet she felt power from it.

The scent of the smoke from a pipe reached her nose.

It was then that her eyes fell to the sight of a man dressed in a purple kimono, golden butterflies adorning it. Too feminine for the beastly eyes that met her own.

The man blew his pipe again, its misty color veiling the view of the moon.

_"It sure is beautiful tonight."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gintama is owned by the one and only Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei. _

**Chapter II: Encounter**

It was then that the woman laid her eyes on the man's chest.

The man blew his pipe once again. "It sure is lively tonight."

The woman could still hear the roars and the laughter. Indeed, the atmosphere was a haven of the lively noise of the drunk men and the courtesans. Such earthly beings indeed.

"Too lively, I could feel them celebrating themselves."

_Them._

"Demons."

The woman's eyes shifted to his face. He stood sideways, and all she could see from his face was the white bandage that covered his eye. Must he be blind? Well then, that would be better. It would be a lot easier.

The woman felt her throat tighten.

Thirst. She was feeling thirst.

The woman licked her lips, her tongue lightly colliding against one fang.

She wanted him.

That soul.

It was then that the man met her eyes. That was when she saw the other eye. It was uncovered. An eye that could see. The moon sure knew how to entertain her. It cast its gentle light to the seeing eye.

All the woman could see was the eye of the beast.

"Oni Matsuri."

The woman took a step forward.

"The Festival of the Demons."

The man blew his pipe once again.

"It happens tonight."

"I see. No wonder one of them is freely roaming around."

"And it is a mystery, that you did not become of one of our kind."

He looked at her once again, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Your eyes. You have the eyes of a beast."

The man smirked. "Ah sou."

"And your soul. Your soul is of an exquisite flavor."

The woman walked towards the man, facing him. She then lightly placed the tip of her finger over her chest. The man did not even flinch, and casually blew his pipe.

"Your soul. It tastes of vengeance."

The woman then smiled, revealing a pair of fangs.

She then whispered softly, with her cold voice.

"Your soul. _I want it_."

The man looked at the moon once again. "It sure is beautiful tonight."

Fast as a lightning, the man withdrew his sword and waved it across, determined to slice the belly of the woman. The woman could not help but laugh as she playfully landed over the man's sword, bending over, so that she looked down on him.

"Omoshiroii-"

The next thing she knew, a slice had etched itself on the left sleeve of her kimono. Alert, the woman let herself slide backwards. She then brushed her hand against the torn part, and that was when that she saw red spots cling to her fingers. "Yare yare."

Scarcely had she finished those words when she saw the tip of the blade advancing towards her neck.

The muscular hands shook as it gripped the sword with all its might. The woman's finger calmly collided itself against the blade, not a drip of blood slicing her pale skin.

He grinned. The woman only had a blink of an eye to realize the coming attack from her opponent. Avoiding the kick, the woman jumped to the nearest branch she could see. It was a poor rock that received the impact. The kick made the rock be thrown against a bench, breaking into pieces, and almost breaking the bench's leg.

The message was clear. He was here to prove that he was no human.

He was a beast.

The woman burst into laughter. "That's it...that's it..."

The man placed his sword back to its hilt.

"_Are_? Is playtime over?"

The man did not speak as he turned his back towards the woman, who had gone sitting over the branch.

"We shall meet again."

"Shitteru. I know"

"The moon is waning."

"Sou. You sure know that it is time for me to go. It is courteous of you."

"Demons are bound to be creatures of the night. But we humans. We can become demons, day and night."

"Oh..."

"When we meet again, I shall destroy you, demon."

"I shall wait for that. And that will be the time that I eat you soul, beast."

"_Bakemono* ja nai_."

"_Takasugi da_."

And with that, the man left.

The woman whispered to herself.

"_Oni ja nai. Reiya desu._"

**Notes 101: **

*Bakemono=Monster

*Oni=Demon


	3. Chapter 3

Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei.

**Chapter Three: The Goddess of Luck**

"_Ojousama_!"*

A little black and crow-like creature immediately propped out of her view as soon as she opened the door of a council room.

"Where have you been all this time! Everyone's been _dead _worried about you!" The crow-like creature croaked. Indeed, this cute creature might have been mistaken as the cute little pet of some pet-loving owner, had it not been for the fact that he was-

"Karasu tengu.", the woman tossed her long black hair and quickly tied it with a red lace. "It's too early in the morning, and you're being noisy."

"_Mou, sodaishou!*_* Even your father has been bugging us all night, ordering us to search for you! Even Yuki-Onna and Aotabou are still out there, looking for a sign of you!" The crow demon flapped his wings hysterically. He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack any moment.

"Tch. _Ano jiji_...*** What am I, a five-year old kid who'll get lost on my way home? What, are you gonna call the police and search for me? And what, some bunch of delinquents will pick on me? And what, I'll get kidnapped and maybe have my father denounce me as the heiress to the commandership? Tanomu ze, give me a break.", the woman casually walked past Karasu Tengu, who followed her inside the room.

"When you were courting you fight, did you do it like this? Tailed her around like a stalker?"

"Ojousama!What worries us the most is the fact that you went hunting for souls again!"

The woman only let out a smile as she sat infront of the kotatsu, letting her back lean against the wall. "Oh...what do you think? Did I look like someone who has just gotten a good fill of some human soul?"

This time, the Karasu Tengu's half-moon eyes turned into a serious look. "Oujosama, your father has made it sure that throughout his leadership, humans will be protected. As demons, it is not our duty to terrorize them, and what more, to eat their souls."

"You say that. And it was a human who stole Nenekimaru."

Karasu Tengu only replied with a regretful look.

"'Tis a mystery, how I keep my demon instincts from running wild.", the woman spoke in a playful voice. "And it is a mystery, how humand could have outwitted our kind. Are we not bound to be the supreme masters of mischief? Of osore? But exactly. This trust of ours, it impedes our power. Humans, the way Chichiue perceived them, as if they formed a blood compact with our kind, an unbreakable vow of co-existing with us peace." The woman stood up, and the crow demon could not help but take a step backwards. He could Osore seeping through his feathers, yet her mistress have not yet even used Matou nor any technique which the generations of his masters' lineage have been known for.

"Karasu tengu, remember this. We may have been sterotyped as the creatures of evil, yet humans can be worse than us." Her eyes gleamed even under the morning sun.

The woman then sighed. "Ah, dame, it is morning and yet I still act like a demon. Dame." She then gently shook her head. "I am going to work."

"E-eh?! But you have not even slept since yesterday morning!"

"Anshinshirou." She then opened her cabinet, bringing out a pair of shirt and jeans. "I have energy for the whole day. I just had a great time last night. The memory alone made the woman laughed, which made Karasu Tengu looked even more worried, thus freaking out once again.

"Ojousama! You did not-"

"Of course not.", the woman began untying her sash. "Ah...will you watch me change?"

The poor little crow went red at once. "S-Shitsurei shimasu! I-I shall then inform your father of your return! D-Dewa!" In a snap, the crow demon bowed and rushed out of the young mistress' room.

The woman only burst out laughing.

***

"Oy. You've been smiling the whole time."

The man ignored the voice, which came from a guy dressed in blue-green, with blue-green shades, and with blue-green hair, tousled upwards. He had a guitar attached to his back, as if it was a soulmate he could not part with. What is more, rocking music can be heard from the earphones, which turned out to be of the color-surprise-blue-green.

"Did something good happen last night?"

The man's lips curved into a grimace. Just as the his companion turned out to be a blue-green spectacle, he, in turn, had purple hair, a bit wavy and yet tied in place by the bandage which covered his left eye. His kimono was purple, and it was adorned with golden butterflied. In turn, his soulmate turned out to be the pipe, which he had been smoking everyday, every hour.

"Let us just say that the goddess of luck appeared before me last night."

"Goddess? Goddess of luck?"

"Yes. And she turns out to be non-human. No, not an Amanto either."

"Oh...interesting. Then, just what is this goddess?"

"A demon."

The blue-green guy adjusted the volume of his headphones. "What?"

"A demon."

"Sorry, but what?"

The answer this time went in the form of a blade pointed right at the very center of his neck.

"Stop screwing, and continue on executing our plans." The man left.

"Always the hot-headed leader." The blue-green man sighed. It was just then that he noticed that the sound in his earphones had stopped playing. He then noticed that the cord had just been neatly sliced, which clearly came from the blade of a sword.

"Ano yarou..." The man had no choice but to removed his headphones. "Shikattanai, guess I'll buy a new one.

***

The bell hanging atop the door chimed, a sing that a customer had just entered the stoor.

"Do you have a headphone like this?", the blue-green guy spoke.

A beautiful woman came out of the stack of boxes.

"Oh...irasshaimasen."

The blue-green guy could not help but stare at the woman's eyes.

"Hm...certainly...we have this one. Wait a minute." The woman then quickly headed behind the counter, and searched or the location of the headphone model.

"Ah..here, this one. Try this."

The guy stared at the headphone. "This was not the one I asked for."

"Shitteru. _But it will surely match the music of your soul_..."

The woman smiled. "Try it."

He did.

"It was-"

"Great isn't it?"

The woman smiled again. "I told you."

***

"Please come back again!" The woman waved as he left the store.

The man looked up at the sky.

It seemed that he too, just met the goddess of luck.

**Notes 101:**

*Ojousama=Princess

**Mou, soudaishou!=Oh please, Supreme Commander!

***Ano jiji=That old man

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :). Onegaishimasu...


	4. Chapter 4

_Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei_

**Chapter IV: A Performance**

"Ano sa..."

"Nani?" The woman kept her smile.

"If you keep on acting like _"It will definitely match the music of your soul"_ with a smile like...", the girl displayed a seductive smile, letting her eyes flutter.

"People would definitely recognize you're not a human."

"That's definitely not a demon, that's just some lovesick sixteen-year old.", the woman commented on her companion's parody.

"Nan' da to?!" , exclaimed the girl. "I know you're that attractive, and you're the only daughter of the third Lord of Pandemonium, Nura Rikuo, but still, can you please tell me—

"Tell you what?"

"Why and how the hell did you chose Takatsu as your human name?!"

"One good question. One good answer."

The girl's face was dead serious, waiting for her mistress' serious answer.

"Shiranai."

"REIYA-SAMA!"

"Enough of your worries. Exactly why I chose Takatsu is because it's the least likely name for a demon, don't you think?"

"Maa, tashika ni. It sounds like a joke."

"Hora, now you can see its brilliance." Reya chuckled as she tossed the huge boxes with ease and set them aside the counter. "And could we not talk about these matters here?"

"H-Hai. Sou da ne." The girl said with an air of resign. "But…indeed…for the Nenekimaru to be stolen…"

"Miru-chan…mou ii. For now, we are two salesladies at the expense of serving our customers. Ah—kitta." Reiya smiled. "Another customer is coming."

True enough, the chime resounded its familiar tinkling sound, alerting the two back to their positions.

"Irasshaimasen!", the two greeted at the same time.

The man only nodded. He was a middle-aged man, and he looked like he just came from a night-shift office. His eyes kept on lingering over the stacks of boxes piled on the left side of the shelves of snacks.

"Ano…what are you looking for Danna?", said Miru, smiling pleasantly as she got out of the counter.

"You have medicine here?"

"Eh.", Miru nodded. "Medicine for what, Danna?"

"Headache."

"Any particular brand?"

"Just the generic will do."

"How many tablets?"

"Futatsu."

"Understood." Miru then disappeared behind the third shelf. In less than ten seconds, she was already holding the two tablets. She then handed the items to Reiya, who ran them over the laser. With a satisfying beep sound, the price appeared on the computer screen.

"Twenty yen.", said Reya with a smile and her cheerful voice.

"Ah." The man delved his left hand inside her pockets. He then pulled out two bills.

The man placed the two bills over the counter.

Reiya smiled.

"That's a nice way of paying us, ojiisan."

The man looked blankly at Reiya.

The next thing that happened was the sound of crashing shelves. Miru gasped.

The man was thrown backwards with such a force the wall where his body collided cracked.

As if in a slow motion, the two pieces of bill floated in mid-air.

_Kiero. Kusou kami._

Reiya slashed the two pieces of paper.

A powerful wind gushed and revolved around the objects.

The two pieces of paper aflamed, and earsplitting screams shrieked as the flames licked the objects ferociously. Mirages of demons being tormented flashed before Reiya and Miru.

They were not bills after all.

"Hell for the Demons." Reiya calmly picked up the ashes. She then gently gave it a soft blow, making the ashes vanish. "A seal which entraps the souls of demons who hold grudge against the target. These souls of hatred then become the power of these seals, making them more deadly than ordinary seals. To put it more precisely, it is the seal of hatred-Nikushimi no Shiru-since even the one who casts such seal carries an extreme hatred for the target. Na, Mr. Customer?"

Miru stayed frozen on her spot, still in shock. "Massaka-"

The man fell into fits of laughter.

"Sasu ga Hime no Nurarihyon! As expected of the Mistress of the Nura Clan..." The man wiped out the blood gushing from his face. As he stood, bits of rocks eventually fell from the wall. "Ah, poor store, I wonder what your manager will say to this."

"Daijoubu. The manager's a demon too."

"Reiya-sama!". Miru could not believe that her mistress just gave the identity of their manager that easy.

"I could not care less for a damn crack on the wall.", Reiya said. "And-"

The man just had the time to use another seal, for Reiya's katana had just made a swift wave towards his stomach. Reiya welcomed the force emitted by the seal, a strong force of wind unleashing against her. The next moment, the seal was already torn into pieces.

"Inazuma!"

A huge golden fox then came out of another seal. the fox gave out a wild cry, then bared its fangs befire Reiya, who fixed her eyes at the familiar, lightning currents surrounding the creature.

"Korosu!"

"Sasenai!"

A huge spider web suddenly entangled itself around the fox, thus making it struggle wildly to be freed from the trap.

Miru grinned, her eyes turning all-black, like black gemstones. Like the cold eyes of a spider. With a glint of triumph in her eyes.

"Let's see if you can take this. BARAGAKI NO KUMO!"

The fox growled as the threads began to grow thorns, piercing their way through the fox's flesh. The growl grew louder and louder.

"SHINNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!"

With a finishing blow, the longest thread of web morphed itself into a sword, and pierced right through the center of the largest marking at the center of the fox's forehead. The fox let out a humongous current of electricity, reaching Miru. Miru shrieked in pain.

"Miru!"

"And where are you going?!"

Reya looked back, and at her sight was a myriad of seals. And they were all Seals of Hatred.

"Begone."

A red light interconnected the myriad of seals, forming a net of barrier around her.

"Zannen da na, Nura Reiya. Your family will never be able to claim the demon sword, Nenekimaru. The original plan was to kill your father first, but it looks like the daughter will proceed first!"

The interconnection stopped. The seals glowed.

"Behold, the hatred of a hundred demons."

Miru screamed. "REIYA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**_Like a moon that gently disappears behind the clouds..._**

"W-What is happening..." The man froze. Darkness was spreading throughout the room like fumes.

**_Silently, silently watching from its throne..._**

The man turned around. His vision had gone black. And so was his sense of hearing.

**_Suffering, misery, pain..._**.

The cold voice resounded through his body. It was the only sound he could hear.

**_They dance infront of her..._**

The man shrieked in pain. He watched his arms bleed as dozens of wounds sliced their way out of his skin.

**_Wildly, wildly, they swirl beneath her..._**

The man fell on his knees. That was when he felt the cold sensation of a blade behind his neck.

**_And yet she never falters..._**

The man heard the sound of the katana being raised, ready to strike.

**_Silent, silent, silent..._**

He could not move.

**_Behold the beautiful moon..._**

And out of the floor, he saw a pair of demon eyes, gleaming like a blood-tainted moon.

**_The queen of the night..._**

And then a smile greeted his eyes, widened with fear.

**_The torch of a night parade of demons..._**

Reiya's face came close to the man's own and whispered.

**"Thank you for dropping by this store. But you shall never be able to come again."**

The last sound was that of a tormented man's scream.

***

"That was an interesting music."

"The music of fear."

The man turned up the volume of his headphones.

"Ah, this headphone's indeed great."

He then clapped his hands.

"It has been an interesting concert."

The man left.

Reiya smiled.

"Ah...and so it seems I was able to provide some entertainment after all.

Miru carried the unconscious man, whose eyes remained open in shock. "This is too gross, I'm a demon and yet I got goosebumps. Your osore is indeed the worst!"

Reiya laughed. "Tsuki no Sakkaku. Illusion of the Moon. I am very glad that it came out well. Or would you have preferred me doing Matou with you?"

"No thanks. You did it with Kejoro and she was not able to move for a week."

The Mistress of the Hundred Parade of Demons only replied with a smile. Her eyes then followed the trail of the blue-green mad who had just left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei._

**Chapter V: Sense**

_The leaves of the sakura tree fell like feathers from its branches. Slowly, they colored the brown earth with the gentle color of pink._

"Kirei na?", The boy was dancing merrily under the raining petals.

"Hai!" The little girl smiled wildly. A smile of innocence. She then gladly watched the boy as he bathed himself with the pink petals.

The girl then looked at her back, eager to call more of her kind to enjoy the scenery. "Oi!"

That was when she saw that it was not a bed of pink that blanketed the earth anymore.

It was red, red, red blood.

And it came from the boy.

"An omnyoji?". The man who spoke had weird markings on his face, his eyes pointed at their own ends, like the eyes of a traditional Egyptian drawing.

Reiya nodded.

"An omnyoji attacking the supreme commander in the middle of the day…". This time, it was a slender but muscular man who spoke, his deep voice a perfect match for his ferocious eyes. His green hair was a bit a tousled. "Just when we taught we've had enough of Abe no Seimei.".

"Zen, this is no time to be fed up. For the clan of Nura, this is only a normal thing. We have been a striking force for centuries. It is only natural for us to have enemies—even on a daily basis.

The man named Zen could not help but only shake his head. "It's just that I'm growing sick of my wife's taunting." He then goes on a high-pitched voice, imitating his wife. "Nani? Some youkai's injured again?! Hmp! You're just making an excuse not to take care of our children! 'Ttaku…put your selves in my place. Let's see if you will not be tempted to just use the Osore of Deafness."

Reiya could not help but smirk. "Always the funny man, Zen."

Zen smiled. "Glad to be of service."

"Well, what shall we do with the damned omnyoji? Shall we torture him?"

"Hitotsume, I daresay we take cautious actions. With the osore I used, I doubt he'll wake up till night comes.", said Reiya, taking a sip of her tea. "Nevertheless, we shall take all means necessary to obtain information from him. Ah…stupid enemies, that is why they should never send a weakling…What happens next is us obtaining some information from the poor emissary."

The superiors of the Nura Clan could only stare at their 5th master, and for the first time, a woman master. Just like her father, the 2nd, and Nurarihyon, their mistress was a leader who had just supreme confidence over her decisions, at the same time, a complete trust on them, her subordinates. She was also playful, in the sense that she loved to conduct mind games when it comes to her next move—mysterious and unpredictable. Yet what made her unique was her predisposition about humans. Unlike the first three supreme commanders, she always made it a point to remind the clan to be wary of the extent to which humans can cross the borderline. Nura Reiya was perhaps, the most careful supreme commander they have ever followed. Her predecessors had been risk-takers. But she was different. She tends to read the enemy's next move. As if each battle was a game, she had trump cards under her sleeves, cards that contain different strategies. Even if Plan A fails, the mistress never worries. There was Plan B, Plan C, Plan D, Plan E…It was as if she could read perfectly the mind of the enemy. What was more was her sadist side. If she was careful in her decisions, she was also careful in defeating the enemy, making him or her suffer first before ending him or her.

"De, where is my dearest worrywart father?"

"Koko ni iru ze, ore no musume-sama.", Reiya felt a muscular arm surround her neck, pulling her close to an extremely handsome man who wore a blue kimono, looking amused at the turn of the meeting's events. His white hair protruded in a weird way. Reiya remembered asking his late great grandfather why the hell did all the Nura heads had protruding hairs. Nurarihyon only laughed at her little granddaughter, pointing at the beehive shape of his head, saying that their heads were really shaped up that way, this the reason for the weird hair. The little mistress clutched her own hair frantically, as if expecting that it might protrude that way any moment. Still, it was undeniable that his father was a woman's heart breaker. Many demons have attempted to seduce him, yet the gallant Sandaime would never let his virtues get tainted. He found her soon to be wife, got married, and Reiya as the result of their love.

The superiors stood up and bowed. "Welcome back, Ex-Supreme Commander." Reiya looked smug, and his face portrayed a daughter not the least excited for his father's return.

"Maa, okaeri. Chichiue."

"So, have you found a man yet?"

"I am not going to marry."

"EHHHHH?!"

"Aren't you even going to ask about Nenekimaru?"

"Oh. So, have you found Nenekimaru yet?"

Reiya sighed. "Iia. But we fished a good bait."

"He was no match for Reiya-sama!", Miru excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh…otsukare, Rei-chan."

"Ah."

Nura Rikuo cleared out her throat. "Well, my dear Nura family. I have just come to announce to you that yes, a new generation of villain omnyojis are coming our way."

"Er…we kind of know that already.", Reiya said bluntly.

"But this time, it belongs to a clan of omnyojis known as the Gomi clan.", Nura Rikuo continued, ignoring his daughter's retort.

"Gomi clan?", a huge, burly man asked. "But that doesn't mean—garbage?"

"Lamest House name I've ever heard.", a man's floating head spoke as it trailed counterclockwise in retort.

"Maybe it has some deeper meaning into it.", a monk-clad man dressed in all black further commented, seriousness spread on his face. "Isn't it that a name can be used to protect one's life from evil spirits?"

"Then they just chose a very lame name to protect themselves, Kurotabou.", a woman with an extremely long hair replied.

"Maa, Karasu Tengu, I leave the patrol to you.", said Reiya, determined to abruptly end a forthcoming discussion about such a lame name. "Minna, just be alert. Ah sou. It also appears to me despite theit lame name, I take it that they would be not lame enough to lamely stole the demon sword and expect to defeat us. Which means—"

The council had gone silent.

"Nenekimaru. The Demon-Slaying sword. It will not be enough to defeat us. Unless—"

"You combine it with another powerful sword.", at this, the Third took out the famous pipe, the pipe his grandfather had stolen from the father of his would-be wife, Yo-Hime. Lighting it, Nura Rikuo smoked the dainty piece of wood. Reiya remembered the man she met earlier. She then looked at the Council.

"The city of Kabuki-chou. Sou, a city of a motley crowd—thugs, thieves, gangster police, freelancers, aliens—such an interesting."

"Massaka, that is the reason why you have suddenly applied for a part-time job in a convenience store on that weird city!", Karasu-Tengu croaked.

"E.", Reiya nodded. "And it is that interesting place to hold an interesting sword.

Nura Rikuo smoked his pipe once again. The smell of tobacco enveloped the room.  
It was then that he spoke in a deep voice.

"Benizakura."

***  
The Amanto slammed the box and shoved it right to Takasugi's face. The beastly man did not seem to mind it at all as he continued his habit of smoking with his pipe.

"And this is-", he said in an inquiring voice.

"Payment."

"Payment for what?"

"Don't play games with me, leader of Kihentai—Shinsuke Takasugi." The Amanto was a woman, her skin the color of a blinding neon blue. The color alone hurt one's eyes that Takasugi had been looking out of the window of the vast mansion where he was called in, not to mention that he woman made toads look like princesses. "We know that you have taken hold of this—"

It was then that she brought out the picture of a sword.

Ah, so that's it. This is what's all the fuss about.

The sword had the sinister color of sakura, and yet it did not even emit a gentle brilliance of the famed petals. It was just—too crimson. Like a color of murder and thirst. There was no question at all.

Takasugi tried hard to suppress his smile. The beast in his chest, it was howling again. An impending carnage.

He then remembered the bunch of men who had sealed a deal to their extremist group a month ago. They were all clad in white, their faces, and yet Takasugi knew what they are. And their identity only made it vaguer, the fact that their kind would approach a feared underground rebel group.

Omnyojis sealing a deal with the Extremist Joui. Money was the only entity that was closest to the missing link to make out the sense out of it. They needed an unlimited supply for armaments. That was normal. The Omnyojis were ready to pay trillions. Who ever imagined that a bunch of exorcists would be that rich? That was absurd. Unless they had sealed a million powerful demons in their lives.  
All of that for the obtainment of one sword.

That made less sense. No, unless they craved for power. But power for what? To defeat the Amanto? Since when did the extermination of Amanto became a priority for these weaklings who spent all their lives inside the temples while Edo got ravaged with bombs and ammunitions?

They said that it was a demon-slaying sword, and they needed it badly to protect Edo. Protect Edo? What dangers could pose a bigger threat than the alien species themselves, the destroyer Amanto?  
That was when they brought out another picture. This time, it did not bear the picture of another weapon.

"To protect this city—"

Takasugi took hold of the picture.

The first thing that caught hold of his attention was her eyes. It was if they were alive, penetrating deep into his soul. No, more than that, it was her smile. A mischievous smile. A smile of such intrigue.

"From this woman. Nura Reiya. Queen of a Hundred Demons. Mistress of Pandemonium."

The man had removed his hood, and on his forehead was carved the symbol: Gomi.

"Sou. A demon."

Takasugi was hardly listening to the lengthy explanations of the Amanto woman.

The cold voice spoke from the memories of that night.

**_Your soul. I want it…_**

Takasugi burst out laughing.

It all made perfect sense now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, he finally appears. XD. Thank you for those who took the time to read this story. :). **

_Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei._

**Chapter VI: Crimson and Silver**

The blue-green man knew instantly that the leader was in an extremely rare fit of good mood eversince he negotiated with the Amanto.

"Was she that amusing?"

"What?", snapped Takasugi.

"You seem happy." The man was nodding to the beat and rhythm of the music playing in his newly-bought headphones. "Well, you accepted it?"

"Atarimae da." Takasugi flatly replied. "Order them to take a good care of the chests. And thieves still exist among us. Kill anyone who attempts to touch even a single coin, Bansai."

"Are they that many?", the blue green man, whose name turned out to be Bansai, asked, his brows slightly raised.

Takasugi shoved the piece of paper the Amanto gave to him.

"This is—", Bansai did not have even have to think long to recognize the woman on the picture. So it turns out that he was right.

"Kore wa—"

Takasugi noticed the tone of recognition upon hearing Bansai's voice. He then looked back, finding Bansai's eyes fixed on the picture. "You know her?"

"This woman was working on part-time job in the convenience store where I bought this headphone as a replacement for the one you destroy—ah, this song again.", Bansai ran his thumb over the shuffle button. He then pressed the volume button, making the volume twice as loud. Takasugi could clearly discern the words: CHOME CHOME! CHOME CHOME! Bansai noticed the smug look on the Kiheitai leader's face, his hands already under his purple sleeves to where his katana was hidden.

"Shouganai na." Bansai turned off the headphones off before saying another goodbye to a gadget. "Yeah, well. She was the one whose this wonderful headphones for me. And do you know what she said?"

Takasugi only raised an eyebrow.

"It will definitely match the music of my soul.", the music-loving blue-green man said as he leaned over a post. "Such a demonic way of word service from the queen of demons herself."

Takasugi could not help himself anymore. The grin he had been trying to suppress earlier gave in. Pupils diluted, his eyes contorted in such a way that there was no other way to describe the howling excitement in his eyes.

"Omoshiroii…"

Bansai had just told him n account of that day's events.

"Indeed, she is a rare spectacle. Like a fragile fragment of glass that will pierce your soul. And if she were a piece, her music would be one that could poison her enemies' thoughts, killing them slowly—like some vermin."

"Always the poetic words, Kawakami Bansai.", Takasugi's eyes then turned into the sea. The waves had been rather strong since yesterday. They were, after all, returning into the harbors of Edo. "But we have no need for that.

"Listen."

"What."

"We will capture that woman.", Takasugi let out his devilish smile. Bansai noticed the intensity of evilness that he could not help himself from pointing it out.

"You know, you could pass us a demon yourself. Why don't you just go to their realm and go undercover? Some demons do really look nothing less than a human."

The next thing that Bansai noticed was the blade of a katana only half of an inch away from the cord of his newly-bought headphones.

"Tell Matako and Takechi to alert the units…". Takasugi took back the picture from Bansai. He then raised so that it was gazing down on him. Despite being a picture, the woman's eyes and smile seemed so alive it seemed mock him.

"First Amantos. And now demons. Hontou ni, kono machi wa, this city is becoming more and more of a paradise for my plans."

"A paradise that you dream of destroying."

"Sou." The Kiheitai leader raised his right hand that held the katana.

"You say you want my soul? Ja, tanoshimi da yo."

The picture split into halves. A strong wind blew.

Somewhere inside a dark room, a crimson light was gleaming. It was the only source of illumination, and yet it filled the space with so much fear that the men guarding over the door of the said room could not help but feel a strange tingling in their spines.

"O-Oi…Okashii na…", the man said, his voice shaking.

"D-Damare, l-l-let us just do our jobs." The man stood stiffly, puffing his chest. They had been ordered to guard the room with their life.

"B-B-But it's really creepy! It's like—it's like its alive!"

"Kinousei na, kinousei na!"

"D-Demo—"

Before the man could even finish his sentence, a rope-looking object sprang had made its way out of the door.

Then there was the sound of a scream.

The crimson light illuminated even more.

Then there was the sound of grinding flesh.

Reiya opened one of her eyes. It was a cloudy afternoon, and she had been sitting infront of the large sakura tree that had been witness to the contemplation of the three generation of Demon Lords. Infront of her kneeled three demons in their human forms, each bearing black wings.

"Sanba Garasu, I see you bring good news for me. Maa, maybe not exactly good news.", said the Supreme Commander.

"Soudaisho, we've found information about the sword.", the Karasu Tengu at the middle spoke, the eldest named Kuromaru.

"Dochira?"

"The crimson sword. Benizakura.", the sole female Karasu Tengu whose name was Sasami replied, adjusting her spectacles.

"Your suspicions are right. The man that you saw that night. Takasugi Shinsuke. He is the leader of an extremist group of the rounin who rebelled against the Amanto twenty years ago."

"Jouishishi?"

"Sou.", the remaining Karasu Tengu who bore a blond Mohawk spoke, whose name was Tosakamaru. "The Kiheitai. They had been underground for years, but lately, there have been significant incidents in which they were directly involved, one of which is the incident involving Benizakura."

"Oh…"

"Years ago, a man by the name of Okada Nizou executed a series of tsujigiri in the town of Kabuki-chou.", spoke Sasami.

"Tsujigiri? Then that means that the sword that he used—"

"E. It was the Benizakura. Sasami nodded. "Shikashi—",

"Shikashi?"

Sasami continued. "The sword that he used. It was only a copy of the real Benizakura. The copy was then forged by a man named Jinsetsu, the most famous swordsman in Edo. It is said that the sword can cut through rocks, and appears to be extremely ordinary in daylight. Shikashi, when exposed to moonlight, it becomes a crimson blade."

"When Jinsetsu died, he left this in the care of two children—the son and the elder one, Tetsuya, and the daughter, Tetsuko. The older son, Tetsuya, apparently was dazed by his desperation to surpass his father's skills. He continued on molding and molding a sword which will be the strongest of all, until he was able to make his own Benizakura—a sword that uses the energy of its wielder to cut its enemies. It is a parasitic sword, so to speak.", explained Kuromaru.

It was Tosakamaru who continued. "Tetsuya then went on an alliance with the Kiheitai, eager to see the power of the sword he invented. They reproduced the sword, all for the plan of destroying Edo, with the invader Amantos as their target, even the Bakufu."

"But I take it that they failed, otherwise Edo would have been destroyed by now.", said Reiya, looking amused what with all the information.

"Sou.", said Kuromaru. "It was all because that the man who wielded the main sword, Nizou, was defeated by a certain samurai."

At this, Reiya's interest peaked. "A certain samurai? Oh...I'd like to meet this samurai then."

"Yes. And according to our sources, he was man who carried a very interesting trait.

"He had a silver hair, and even his name echoes such shade."

The Sanbasu Garasu all spoke at once.

"SAKATA GINTOKI".

Reiya opened the council room. She then found Zen sitting with his eyes closed. When Reiya looked closely, she found that the leader of the Yakushi clan had been dozing off.

"Zen, what is this important thing that you have to discuss with me, making you doze off from waiting."

Zen jumped. "R-Reiya-sama. K-Kitta."

Reiya chuckled. "De, nani?"

Zen bowed, then proceeded. "Please use me as a spy at least. I want to help in the search for Nenekimaru and this sword, Benizakura."

"Ah sou…"

"Tanomu." Zen was looking dead serious, and he looked as if he had no plan to take a breath lest she would give her affirmation.

"Maa, I suppose spying won't be that hazardous for you.", said Reiya, surveying Zen.

A smile immediately spread across Zen's face. "A-arigatougozaimasu!", said Zen, bowing lowly.

"Well then, here's you mission."

"Hai!", Zen responded with all enthusiasm.

"Zen, you're going to spy this man."

Reiya pulled out a picture from her sleeves. She then handed it to Zen. The bird demon carefully took it.

"That is a man who is deeply involved in the Benizakura incident which happened in Kabuki-chou. Are wa—" Reiya paused. She had never seen Zen make such a smug face, as if he had just been trolled for the first time in his demon life.

"Ano, Reiya-sama…"

Reiya only stared at Zen.

"Kore wa—nani?"

"Nani? That's a human."

"Shitteru zo! Demo—"

"Demo?"

"WHY ON EARTH SHOULD SOMEONE LIKE THIS BE TRAILED! MIRU YO!"

It was then that Zen shoved the picture face to face with the Queen of Pandemonium. And on it, proudly, was the picture of man who seemed to have been bored all his life, his lifeless deadfish eyes echoing laziness and hopelessness, mouth hanging open and in such a stupid way, and spread across his face was the sensation of blankness as he stuck his finger inside his nose, busy picking inside it.

"I just said that he's involved with the Benizakura. In fact, he defeated its wielder."

Zen could not believe it. This man—defeated the Benizakura?"

"Maa, tashika ni it was only a prototype of the Benizakura, but still it's no joke to defeat a sword as strong as that. Tonikaku, I'm getting my hopes up for a successful surveillance, Zen." Reiya was smiling as she patted the poor man, whose mouth was still gaping in disbelief. "Make your wife and children proud. Ganbare yo."

And with that, Reiya left.

Zen stayed rooted on his feet, unable to move.

"Pft." Reiya was wondering if she could still hold out her laughter. It was then that she heard the sound of a paper being torn.

"Ah…dame…muri da yo. I-I can't hold it any longer!"

"Make it sexier Kagura."

"Ahhhhhhh…"

"Sou da sou da, ii ja nee ka!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"

It was then that the bespectacled boy hit the girl, whose Lolita voice had been filling the whole room.

"FUTARI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ah. Patssuan. Can you do the voice of the man? Make it sound that you're really fulfilling the girl's desi—"

It was the man's turn to be hit. "Itta!'" The man massaged his hair, a permed and silver one.

"Shinpachi, unlike you, we're trying our best to earn money. Sou! All we want is to feed your foul mouth!" The girl's eyes glistened with tears. The silver-haired man played a dramatic music on cue, and kneeled beside the little girl. "Okaasan, I'm sure he'll understand one day." The two then broke into tears.

"To hell with this drama! What exactly have you two been up again? The old hag—iia—Otose-san is already climbing upstairs for the rent! Aniue has been making me sleep outside, she even bought me a doghouse! WHAT AM I, A MADAO?!", the boy said, breaking into hysterical fits of exclamations.

"Wakatta, wakatta." The silver-haired ma scratched his permed hair. "Jitsu wa, I and Kagura have been auditioning for landing a seiyuu role in a movie."

"And what kind of movie would demand such dirty voices except for hen—"

"BLASPHEMOUS! SIMPLY BLASPHEMOUS! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YOUR MOTHER AS A PROSTITUTE!", Kagura bawled louder, hugging the leg of the kotatsu. "You were so little then, and yet look at you, that's when you get with taking drugs!"

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO'S BEEN HOOKED TO SUCH THINGS!"

"Worf!" A huge white dog replied.

"Tch." The boy's real name was in fact Shinpachi, and he had the look of a sixteen-year old virgin boy. Well, he really is. In many aspects.

"Have you seen the news? They said that there's been a criminal wandering the streets of Edo. And on top of that, it's a woman."

"That's probably just some woman who's just been left by her bastard boyfriend. Avengers of love have always been criminals."

"That's not it! Even a convenience store was broken because of her! And mind you, that store was really broken to pieces! That powerful!", bellowed Shinpachi.

"AAAAAAAAH…Kowaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii!", Kagura suddenly broke out in a very erotic voice.

"THE HELL WOULD YOU STOP SPEAKING LIKE LOVESICK IDIOTS!"

"All citizens of Edo, please be wary then of this woman. She had been involved in the murder of a customer who entered this certain convenience store."

A picture of a woman was flashed on the screen.

"Woah…and she's very beautiful.", Shinpachi sighed, apparently feeling that it was such a waste for the girl being a criminal.

"Kirei? She's probable had a thousand cosmetic surgeries! Most artists have been that way, fixing their flat noses over and over again till they transformed their noses into rock-cutting swords, making their flat chests pumped bigger till they have created missile-launching puff-puff action weapons!", the silver-haired man retorted, picking his nose.

Shinpachi only replied with a smug look. "Yamettoke, Gin-san."

Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. The three froze. Must it be too late? Have they let their guard down that much, so much that the news of the woman murderer had let them forget that here comes the real-life criminal, the feared Baba that lived underneath?

The two cramped under the Kotatsu in a snap. Leaving Shinpachi behind. Shinpachi frozed in shock. Matte, what if it was the murderer, the woman showed on TV?

The glasses boy ran, in slow motion effect, ready to hide behind the huge white dog named Sadaharu.

It was too late.

The door opened.

"Eh?—"

The three just set their eyes on a green-haired man, looking murderous. He was wearing a traditional kimono, so ancient looking he looked like as if he just came out fresh from a folklore book.

He then shouted.

"I AM THE GREAT LEADER OF THE YAKUSHI CLAN. I, ZEN, A BIRD DEMON, DEMANDS SAKATA GINTOKI, SHOW YOURSELF TO ME!"

The two looked at Gin-san.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the effort of reading this story. :). I hope more reviews would come, onegaishimasu!**

**And if I may add, the ruckus over Gintoki and Zen's voices is rooted on the fact that both are voiced by the great "baka" Seiyuu, Sugita Tomokazu. XD. **

****_Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei._

**CHAPTER VII: AT THE YORUZUYA**

No one moved a muscle. At that moment, time had no right to move even one of its hands. Even the dimension of space remained stagnant. Not a single blink. Not a single breathing. Another mystery has befallen, an existence entailing a myriad of questions. Another reason to seek out reason. The silver-haired man had his one eye closed, swollen from all the wounds he went through, that it had turned into a bright shade of lilac, as if it had been drained with blood. The little China girl was already leaning against the walls, coughing blood. From her Yato eyes could be discerned a life-long battle of suffering and struggle. Indeed. It was their fate to live such life. The life of a warrior. A life without certainty of even waking up to the dawn of the day, feeling the warmth of the sun shine once again, touching their skin, making them feel so alive.

"T-Temee…" The silver and perm-haired man stumbled, almost falling on his knees. It was the wooden sword which stood as his resort.

"O-Owaranai…-ARU." The girl coughed out more blood.

And yet it was not suffering that reflected from their eyes.

No, not even fear.

Of death.

In fact, looking into their eyes.

One could feel their burning souls.

Gleaming like silver.

And yes. Before we forget.

The will to kill—

"DE OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!" Shinpachi's high pitched scream broke out the tension. "What burning souls?! What gleaming like silver?! And you—why is your mouth even bleeding—

Kagura poured more ketchup in her mouth, and coughed it. "Gin-chan, do I look cool right now?" She then stuffed the whole ketchup bottle inside her mouth, squeezing it until her mouth was filled with the red condiment.

"AHHHHHH!THAT'S OUR PRIZED KETCHUP BOTTLE AND WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BUY AGAIN ANOTHER ONE FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" Tears almost flowed from the poor glasses boy, who snatched the ketchup bottle.

"Yamette Shinpachi!", Kagura cried with all emotion in her voice. "Do you know just how vital is this moment-aru? Na, Gin-chan?!" She then turned to Gintoki, who was already using a red marker to draw some wounds on his skin. "Ah…" Pulling out a round mirror, the perm-haired man frowned. "Ah…the mark's disappearing. Oy Kagura, where the hell did you put the lilac shade make-up?"

"I gave it to Sadaharu-aru. Wasn't that yam powder?"

"Worf!"

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII! CHANTO KITTERU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING IT APPEAR AS IF YOU'VE JUST WENT THROUGH SOME DEADLY BATTLE?!"

Ginpachi shook his head, and looked at Shinpachi as if he had just been proclaimed by an Oracle that he'd be a virgin for life. "Shinpachi, omae sa, hontou ni zenzen wakaranai. Kagura, explain what I have taught to you, my disciple."

"Hai!", Kagura responded enthusiastically. "Shitteru na-aru Shinpachi? We've been casted in another fanfic project. But no, you're virgin status will never be elevated. Shinpachi, omae sa, you-ve been cursed for life-aru."

"I-Is it just me or you've been pointing out my lack of experience with girls."

Gintoki patted Glasses Boy's shoulder. "Wakatteru. Tonikaku,I and Kagura thought that it would be great to start this chapter with a serious battle. Kakoii da na! Ahhhhhh...—

The two screamed at the same time, like some deranged fans. "KAKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!"

At this, Shinpachi had screamed at the top of his longs. "JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU'RE JUST PISSED FOR APPEARING ONLY AT THE SIXTH CHAPTER!"

"Ah, you get it after all, Patssuan! Sou! Yurusenai! And we're going to take over this chapter! Benizakura? Nenekimaru? Demons invading Edo? Pft. Iia, iia, iia, THIS WILL ALL BE ABOUT YORU—"

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", Shinpachi cut it.

To which Kagura also screamed back with a bloody set of curse words.

And so the room was filled with the soung of strangling, scratches, wrestling—

The man at the other end of the room could feel the thin thread of patience about to break out. He was right after all in choosing the straightforward path of spying. He had no intention of watching this foolishness in silence.

"DON'T YOU DARE JUST IGNORE ME! TEMEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!"

The three froze. Their eyes widened, as if a shocking and sparking truth had just come out of its way like a stark-naked Kondo-san.

"Gin-san…did you say that? Were you the one who screamed?"

"Bokke, I'm right here beside you."

"Ja, does this mean that you and this man—

SHARE THE SAME VOICE.

The three freaked out and let out another hysterical fit of scream.

Shinpachi, however, looked excited. "M-Moshikashite, we're doing another crossover? Just like in episode 26 of Gintama 2011?"

"What? Another Usui Kazuyoshi? Maa, maa, can't blame my voice for being spread around. It's the voice of an angel after all. Don't you know? My song, Sen no Kaze ni Natte had went viral over the internet. I'm on my way to—STARDOM." Gintoki pointed his finger towards the ceiling, posing in such a way like some disco dude.

"Ja, if this was a crossover, what exactly is this anime? Come to think of it, I don't even know this brute."

Zen's brows flinched.

"Sou da na, but he seems familiar.", said Shinpachi, worry in his voice. "Tashika ni, he appears on another Jump Anime. What was it again?"

Kagura raised her hand, jumping up and down. "Hai! Hai!"

"Ja Kagura, kotaeru kudasai."

"He's the grown up version of that pacifier-sucking demon baby in Beelze***!

Zen's mouth hanged open. WHAT THE HELL.

"Wait. I think I remember it. As a 20-year Jump reader, I definitely know this. It's—"

Kagura and Shinpachi did not move a muscle, waiting for the final answer. A music of Who Wants to be a Millionaire played on the background.

"ZURARIHYON NO MAGO."

"Oh…sou da na. And I was the protagonist." A man bearing a shiny black hair, who this time, oddly protruded in such a weird way. "I am Zura Rikuo, Lord of Pandemonium, and I am here to encourage all of you to join the Clan of Joui—"

No sooner had the man who proclaimed himself as the Lord of Pandemonium finished his noble sentence when he was sent flying by the real member of the real clan of demons himself—Zen.

At this, Zen's eyes had changed, the tiger look in his eyes tripling.

"You won't really take me seriously?"

That moment, mysterious eyes began to appear out of the windows of the wooden room. Black mists swirled, and the room was filled with fog.

Gintoki and Shinpachi looked as if they were ready to pass. No, they wished they could just drop dead, rather than witness the hundreds of demons, all looking hungrily at the three, which had come to surround the noble house of the Yoruzuya.

"So finally, you offer me a seat huh?" Zen sipped the tea. Shinpachi was still shaking. Gintoki had his pupils white, as if his soul already went to the other side of the river. He was muttering prayers. Kagura was on her usual business of eating sukonbus, or pickled seawoods.

"Let me introduce myself again." Zen settled the teacup. "I am Zen, head of the Yakushi clan."

"Y-Y-Yakushi clan?"

"Yes. A clan of bird demons."

At the mention of the word demons, Shinpachi's mental self had clutched his own head. A- A DEMON?

The actual self repeated the word. "A-a demon?"

"Sou. Oni. Or is it you have not seen enough?", Zen smirked as he was about to raise his hand to call his minions again.

"W-Wakatta!", Shinpachi stood up. "S-So, w-w-what business does a demon like you have with us?"

"Ah…finally. I've been waiting for that question." For the first time, Zen smiled, looking satisfied. "Well, our kind is—you see, interested with a particular sword."

"A sword?" The fear have someone subsided from Shinpachi. Kagura was secretly rubbing the objects she had pulled out of her nose against the unconscious Gintoki's sleeves. The poor samurai's hand mysteriously pulled Kagura's left cheek, making the girl cry in pain and fully sending Gintoki to real unconsciousness.

"Yes. I won't walk around the bush anymore since you've obviously took so much time with your lousy opening." Zen fixed his demonic eyes on Shinpachi. The boy gulped.

"It's about Benizakura."

At this, Shinpachi had forgotten about his fear.

"And yes, also this man—Shinsuke Takasugi."

The black in pupils of Gintoki went back. He then sat back straight like a hardboiled hero. "Ah…That sword. And that man." Shinpachi was surprised to find a mane of long, white beard growing from Gintoki's chin. It was then that Gintoki spoke ,his fingers trailing his beard, like he was the all-knowing elder who had been witness to a history-long battle.

"Mukashi, mukashi na—sou. I was still a young samurai then. It was then—"

Zen had moved across so suddenly Shinpachi and Kagura (who seemed to not care a bit to catch up with the atmosphere) did not even have the time to react.

Except Gintoki, whose Touya-ko had been pulled out clean from its hilt. The teacup was thrown backwards, and its trajectory headed downwards, right between the two whose swords shook violently, eager to send the other one flying in defeat.

"I'm telling you I'm growing sick of your jokes, silver-haired samurai."

"What? And what's silver compared to your lame grassy hair." The two unleashed their attacks, breaking the teacup into clean split of halves.

"Saa, tell me, what you really—KNOW!" A grayish mist accumulated around the silver blade in an instant. Zen rushed towards Gintoki.

"Never ever underestimate a samurai, oni!" Gin was grinning as he welcomed the attack. The muscles were more evident this time from the silver-haired samurai's skin, proof of the increased intensity of Zen's attack.

"Temee, I'm not going to waste my time here just for a bunch of three idiots!"

"And I'm not going to waste my time on some voice copycat!", Gintoki yelled, launching the Touya-ko with such a speed, a series of criss-crossed attacks, forcing Zen to be on the defensive. What the—even this man was a human, and yet he himself had never come across such a skilled swordsman.

Zen smirked. "It's shame we share the same voice. But I can see now why you were able to defeat such a powerful sword named Benizakura!" Zen dived towards Gintoki.

"Kochira ko sou!"

Shinpachi gasped. Kagura was already inside the comfort room, doing her business.

Zen landed smoothly right over the kotatsu, and even before the Touya-ko could make a hit, the head of the bird demons had settled a shining, freshly-cooled, and sweet-explosive parfait.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gintoki was blinded by the light emitted by the parfait.

And with that, Gintoki shook Zen's hands, holding the parfait like a trophy. "I knew we could be friends."

Zen grinned, triumphantly.

Shinpachi could only stare.

"I feel…like I've just been betrayed."

Zen put more parfait on the table. "Saa, saa. Don't hold back."

Shinpachi was still staring suspiciously at the stranger infront of them. Gintoki was already on his 5th parfait. Kagura, who just came out from the toilet, gaped at scene. Imitating a mother who had just discovered his son impregnating a woman, the China girl rushed at once beside Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Mou. Will you stop acting as if you're like a Hollywood celebrity? I knew artists can be dedicated, but you're already on the level of insanity.", said Shinpachi. He then turned his gaze back to Zen, who had been watching them with his rogue stare.

"S-So…you're telling m-me, that you're looking for the Benizakura?"

"Ah." Zen nodded.

"WHERE IS MY FOOD?!", snapped Kagura. "Shitsurei na aru! You're a guest and you only brought food for this idiot?" Kagura pointed her finger at Gintoki, who was helping himself over the seventh serving.

"Tch. Mendokusee na.", Zen said rather grudgingly. "Hora."

The bird demon threw the stacks of sukonbu. Kagura's eyes glistened with bliss. "I knew you're an angel!"

"Yamette Kagura-san! Tte iu ka…giving all these gifts…ayashi na!", exclaimed Shinpachi.

Reiya was laughing all throughout Zen's accounts of events, that she was already clutching the leg of kotatsu, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Ah…omoshiroii, omoshiroii!", Reiya said amidst her laughter. "I was right in sending you as the spy. Well, good job on finding Gintoki-san's weakness."

"Reiya-sama, don't tell me just sent me there for fun."

"Maa, nanka."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

"Ojisuke Zen." Reiya wiped the tears from her eyes and heaved a deep breath. "What matters is that you were able to get precious information, and on top of all—" The demonic smile of the Mistress of Pandemonium returned. "He was a former comrade of that Takasugi."

"Which means they're hostile to each other at this very moment.", said Zen. "Apparently, the death of their master, Shouyo-sensei, was the core reason why Takasugi chose the extremist path. He was determined to destroy Edo."

"Oh…this Gintoki's surprisingly cooperative."

"Nope. It was a long-haired man whom I have thrown aside from parodying Sandaime who told these details."

Long-haired man ja nai, Katsura da!

Reiya laughed again. "Humans from Edo are really interesting, I could not be more much more amused than now."

"And so, about this Gomi clan—"

"Eh."

"The glasses boy had offered to accompany us to an omnyoji temple. In turns out that they were affiliated to the two most famous housed of omnyojis in Edo—the Ketsuno clan and the Shirino clan. They'll take us there tomorrow."

"I see. Well, I am very much looking forward to meeting this trio—the Yoruzuya."

Zen could only sigh. The mission had been more of a headache. "You won't believe how much of a bunch of idiots they are."

"Zen, in this world, it's the insane people who survive.", said Reiya, drinking her cup of sake. "Shall we have a toast then?"

"A-ah…"

Reiya smiled. "Kampai."

"Kampai."

Night came, and Nura Rikuo found her daughter sitting again on the veranda, watching the sakura tree.

"Reiya."

Reiya looked back. "Chichiue."

"You look rather happy."

"Eh. Would you like a cup of sake?"

"Onegaishimasu."

Nura Rikuo held out his cup. Reiya carefully poured the sake.

"Ii na, kono kimochi.", the Third said as he watched the falling sakura leaves.

"Sou."

"Ah…if only Ritsuki was here."

Reiya, who was about to drink another fill, let down her cup of sake. She did not speak. The Third noticed so. "Reiya—"

"I am alright. There is nothing more to look back to."

"You say that, but I know this has been the reason why you have been frantically searching for that crimson sword."

Reiya drank the sake.

"He is hiding it."

"Reiya—"

"I know he is hiding it." Anger etched in the Fourth's cold voice, a rare occasion to be heard form the calm and composed heiress to the Third's leadership.

"Reiya, my child. To trap yourself in the past is to refuse the present you. "

Again, Reiya did not make a reply. She then felt her father's hands gripped hers.

"Please remember that well. I am but a father after all, worrying over his daughter."

Reiya gritted her teeth.

"Zettai ni, I will get them back. Those two swords. _Zettai ni_."


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER VIII! I MISTAKENLY POSTED CHAPTER IX AS CHAPTER VIII *FACEPALM* WELL, HERE IT IS, THE REAL CHAPTER VIII! SUMIMASEN! *BOWS AGAIN AND AGAIN***

****_Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei._

**Chapter VIII: Kagekisei**

The leaves of the sakura tree fell like feathers from its branches. Slowly, they colored the brown earth with the gentle color of pink.

"Kirei na?", The boy was dancing merrily under the raining petals.

"Hai!" The little girl smiled wildly. A smile of innocence. She then gladly watched the boy as he bathed himself with the pink petals. Laughing, the boy raised up his hand towards the branch of a tree.

"Are?"

The boy's eyes opened up slightly. He then stood transfixed, his eyes meeting those crimson eyes.

A black figure was sitting over the branch. The boy tried his best to recognize the figure. It was daytime, the sun was shining bright, yet oddly, no amount of life seem to hit on the black figure. It was as if—he was just a shadow.

Then the black figure smiled.

The girl then looked at her back, eager to call more of her kind to enjoy the scenery. "Oi!"

She then ran towards the boy, who was lying over the bed of pink blossoms. The blossoms continued to fall, as if they themselves were enjoying in bathing the boy.

Except that this time, the boy did not laugh. The girl's smile vanished. The boy's eyes remained opened, his face deathly pale. And on his chest, was a huge red spot, red liquid flowing out of it, nonstop.

That was when she saw that it was not a bed of pink that blanketed the earth anymore.

It was red, red, red blood.

**_"Aniue…"_**

And that was when she saw a black figure fleeing past her, a crimson sword dangling from its waist.

***  
When Reiya woke up, the first sensation that she felt was the gentle touch of the single sakura petal which nestled over her lips. Oddly, her neck felt stiff. It must have been the sleeping position. Sighing, the young mistress massaged the part, and stretched out her hands. Reiya stood up, feeling a bit more better, and slid the door open. The sakura tree as always was looking beautiful.

A faint voice spoke from behind.

"Reiya-sama."

Reiya turned around, finding Kurotabou.

"The enemy made another move again."

"Oh…"

Kurotabou sighed. "The same technique they used on Rikuo-sama when we were still up against Sanmoto Gorozaemon ."

"Ah…are."

Kurotabou nodded. "They are currently circulating in Edo the news about what happened inside the convenience store you were working."

"Sou ka. So, are you telling me they just televised on Edo that I was some sort of—eto…", Reiya closed her eyes, accentuating her long lashes, "Criminal on the loose?"

"Eh. They have alerted the Bakufu to catch you the moment you step foot on Edo."

"For the Bakufu to be alerted, this only means that the Gomi House is connected with the Amanto.", Reiya walked past Kurotabou. She then snatched some clothes. "Edo has been controlled by these space aliens for many decades, and the Bakufu will not ever move on its own without the blessing of the Amanto."

"Which means are enemies have increased yet again."

Reiya sighed as she put her cloak. "Shikattanai. With great power comes multitude of enemies. As our fear grows, the more headache we get."

"R-Reiya-sama, massaka…"

"I am going to Edo. Zen will be accompanying me."

"Demo—"

"Kurotabou, do you expect me to show myself to humans?", Reiya snapped. "And besides, I got a strange feeling that this Shinsuke is also connected with the Amanto. Maa, not that he's also involved with these bunch of omnyojis up against—that's my hunch."

Kurotabou bowed in defeat. "Ja, ittarasshai, Reiya-sama."

"Ah sou da, before I forget. Watch over the movements of our clan."

The monk looked rather surprised and raised his head immediately. "Eh? What do you mean Reiya-sama?"

"My guts were just telling me. Watch over the movement of our members. Ii jou. Otsukare, Kurotabou." Reiya pulled the hood of her cloak, and waved her hand.

Kurotabou bowed once again. "Wakatta."

Reiya smiled and walked ahead.

The monk gazed at the sakura tree. What could his mistress have meant? Watch over the members, is she telling him to watch over their safety? But the demons of the hundred parade were all demons of their own caliber. They have survived and made their way through many battles—the Hagoromo Gitsune, the Haykku Monogatari clan, the Gekidoin clan. Is mistress words' made little unless—

Nura Rikuo. "Ah…here you are after all."

"Rikuo-sama…", said Kurotabou, somewhat startled.

"Reiya's been being busy again. Ttaku, and she left without even dropping by his father.", the Third only shook his head and sat at the veranda, at the exact spot where Reiya had sitted.

"De, any news?"

"Zen will be accompanying Reiya-sama to the Yoruzuya-danna who defeated the Benizakura. They were going to investigate about the House of Gomi."

"Oh? And where exactly are they going?"

"Hm…tashika ni…the mistress mentioned yesterday that it was the House of Ketsuno in Edo, a clan of omnyojis who have been helping the Bakufu and the Shogunate in their administration of Edo."

"Oh…"

"Kurotabou."

"Have you heard of the demon named Kagekisei?"

"Kagekisei?" Kurotabou raised an eyebrow. "Was he not a shadow demon?"

Nura Rikuo smiled. "Sou. A shadow demon whose presence cannot be felt, a presence that could not even be felt by a Lord of Pandemonium like me. He had the appearance of a mere shadow, entirely faceless."

"Massaka, moshikashite…"

Nura Rikuo at the branch of a sakura tree. "Kagekisei. A shadow demon who has been known to steal swords and possess them. Aside from that, it is known to be a demon of corruption and temptation. He lures power-seeking demons, and even humans, to the swords he had possessed and makes them evil themselves. After that, the possessed sword is said to attach itself to the body of the host wielder, making it a parasitic weapon who seeps out—not only the strength, but the sanity of the wielder. What makes him an ideal thief is of course, its invisible presence. Even a Lord of Pandemonium like me would not be able to sense him unless he shows himself to that person."

"Then, Nenekimaru was—"

"Stolen by this Kagekisei. And before I forget—"Kagekisei, a sword thief demon, is also called the Demon of Possession. Which means apart from swords,, it can reside inside the bodies of humans, and demons."

Nura Rikuo's crimson eyes remained fixed at the branch of the sakura tree. He then brought out his pipe, and lit it. Placing his lips at its end, the Third Lord of Pandemonium blew the smoke so that it lingered with the wind which had been blowing the pink petals.

"For the Nenekimaru to be stolen. And to think only the most trusted of the clan members knew its whereabouts."

Watch over the movement of our members.

Kurotabou clenched his fists.

"Ah. Reiya has said it. Watch over the movement of our members. Sou. There's a traitor among us. Traitor? Maybe not exactly."

The Third blew the pipe once again.

"It seems that we have found another great pain in the head."

The wind caused the pink blossom to fall from its branch.

As Nura Rikuo closed his eyes, the blossom slowly made its way to the ground.

The blossom turned black.

***  
Silence. It was the melody which serenaded the array of towering trees of the forest. When darkness falls, it is said that one who gets lost in this labyrinth would never get alive. For there, hidden in the niches of the seemingly everlasting dark, were little glints of light, glaring faintly in the dark. But once you find them, you should never rejoice, for these lights would not give you the way to exit.

For these lights belonged to the eyes of a hundred watchers—

A hundred demons who silently watch over their prey, waiting for its strength to be drained, until it no longer finds the strength to be able to run from their clutches.

The creatures whispered excitedly to each other. The wind was a messenger for them, carrying the scent of an approaching prey. The little demons braced themselves, never blinking their wide eyes as they waited to catch a glimpse of the figure of their would-be prey.

The Mistress of Pandemonium sped like a wind amidst the endless array of trees, her black cloak resembling a black shadow bestowing its swift presence upon each. Her foot hardly touched the branches—she might as well have flown. And as she fled past, traces of dark mists lingered around, mixing the wind. The creatures stumbled backwards, and cowered with fear.

They could only watch their Mistress trance gracefully , her smile a beauty to behold despite the mocking way her lips had curved themselves, the thirst of carnage reflected by her crimson eyes.

***  
It was a closely-shut door which greeted Zen as soon as he arrived at the Yoruzuya. He was on the verge of destroying the wooden door when he noticed a letter attached to it.

The letter had been apparently written in a hurry, a clear statement of that the honored trio had no intentions whatsoever of being involved in a mess with demons.

**_Zenzen-chan_**_,_

Yoruzuya has closed. It is in our deepest regrets to inform you that Yoruzuya has closed. Yeah. You're not seeing things. We're closed.

So yeah.

We're closed.

DAKARA ITTA DAROU, WE'RE—"

The poor letter was torn into bits. Zen had clearly no intention of finishing a letter which contained nonsense, especially a letter which christened him with such a stupid name.

But of course, even more stupid was the fact that he could clearly sense their presence, just beneath the floor on which he stood. And who was the one who said it's the idiots who survived in this world? He might even finish them before they become useful. Nevertheless, Zenzen-chan opened the door, only to find the huge white dog Sadaharu.

"Worf!"

Zen stared beadily at the dog. Come to think of it, he rarely gave the humongous creature a glance as he was too busy wooing the three idiots just so they would lead him to the whereabouts of the House of Ketsuno and the House of Shirino, the two omnyoji houses who probably knew something about the Gomi Clan.

"Anata…you're a demon dog aren't you?"

Sadahari barked once again.

Zen smiled. "Perfect."

He then raised his hand. "Reveal your real self. Seal. Uplift!"

A huge golden pentagram surrounded the huge white dog. The blinding light immediately engulfed the whole room.

"Yare yare."

Zen grinned. "Yappari."

It was no dog who stood at the center.

The man scratched his head, making his ruffled white hair even more ruffled. He wore a white kimono, bearing black markings which flowed in the shape of a wild dog. He looked annoyed, as if he had just awakened from a deep sleep. At the center of his head was the symbol:

**犬**.

Inu.

He then stretched out his hands, letting the sleeves of his kimono slide lazily against his muscular built.

"For a bird demon to awaken me. This is annoying. And then all you'd do is ask me that question: "Oy temee, where did your idiot masters go? Ttaku." The man scratched his head again and yawned. "And I was so enjoying my screentime as the cute giant mascot of Yoruzuya."

He then focused his eyes at Zen, a pair of jet black orbs which bore strange markings at the center.

"As the guardian of the mysterious power that sleeps in this Amanto-conquered city, you're too laxed to be a demon.", Zen said mockingly.

"Listen. It's not my problem if you lost the demon-slaying sword. I wonder how much of a sleazebag your mistress is."

The bird demon clenched his teeth, fear emanating from his silver wings. "You will not insult the head of the Nura Clan."

The demon dog, smirked, allowing Zen to see his fangs.

"Nura Reiya. Do you realize just how much harm your mistress are causing to our kind? The mere fact that she have come to Edo only means that she is leading our kind to discovery. These Amantos have been brutal enough to destroy this city—the city of samurais. And as these swords—the very soul and pride of these warriors—came to be snatched from their hands, so did us demons of Kabuki-chou trailed into non-existence. Hundreds of years we have existed in guarding this city, but these space aliens, they have reduced us to nothing but a bunch of myths…And so our fear, our osore, by time, diminished."

The white-haired man leaned against the wall. His eyes stared at the Terminal. "That structure...it is the symbol of the Amanto's invasion of this city. And along with it, we demon guardians are forced to sustain its power for this city to operate."

"Then why don't you just lot help the samurais?", snapped Zen. "Why the hell do you allow yourselves to be enslaved by these aliens? Don't you have the pride of a demon?!"

The demon dog in his human form laughed. "Rebel? Goodness know how many times have I craved to destroy those wretched bodies of theirs! Oh how many times have I dreamed of tearing them limb to limb, but no, never would I devour them! Us demons, we hold the pride of our fear, just as samurais hold the pride of the Bushido. Shikashi, much as we have wanted too—"

It was then that the white-haired demon etched a symbol on the wall with his pointed nails.

**ごみ**

Gomi.

Zen's eyes widened.

"Sou. This clan of omnyojis who have been using us as their familiars. They have been keeping ties with the Amantos in exchange for power. And with that, we were placed under their seal, forced into being kept in our weak forms. Thus the reason why I have been living my life as a cute dog.". Zen braced himself. He could feel his heart thumping with excitement. Who would have imagined that the answers lie on this huge white dog who seemed to be just some bystander yesterday? It seems that he had no need for those idiots anymore.

"But I was able to lift your seal."

"Sou. And that was because they have not counted the possibility of the Nura Clan defeating the House of Gekidoin, their master house. In other words, they left it in the care of that house because they thought that your Mistress' clan had no chance against such a powerful group of omnyojis. And so the House of Gomi was left to take care of this city. But then the Sandaime won. And now, it is the Yondaime's reign. They were now scrambling to keep your clan from coming into Edo, terrified of having their evil deeds discovered. And that is why—"

"They stole the Nenekimaru.", Zen continued. The pieces of the puzzle are slowly coming into to fit the whole picture of reason. "But how? Even I myself could not comprehend it, the Sandaime's extreme sense could not have missed it…"

"But still it was stolen."

"Bird demon, have you ever heard of the demon Kagekisei?"

"Kagekisei?"

"Kagekisei. A thousand year-old demon known to take the form of a shadow. It has no body. All it can do is take the body of some creature—be it a human, a demon, or whatever. As a shadow, it has the exquisite power of hiding its presence—not even a Lord of Pandemonium could sense it."

"Unless you shed it with some crimson light."

The two demons turned at the direction of the voice.

The Mistress of Pandemonium leaned against the door.

"Zen, otsukare. Demo ne, we still need those three. Nenekimaru is obviously under the hands of these Gomi Clan. As for Benizakura, we need to find the surviving daughter of the man who forged the prototype crimson sword." Nura Reiya sighed. "This is becoming more and more difficult."

"Reiya-sama."

"Saa, ikou zo. And you." Reiya's crimson eyes fell into the white-haired demon. "Anata no namae wa?"

The man smiled. "Sadaharu desu."

Reiya chuckled. "Such a cute name for a guardian dog of this city. Well then. Sadaharu, you're coming with us."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Well, it's either you just want to see your three masters suffer in an upcoming war between demons, omnyojis, and Amantos. Dou da?"

The man faced Zen. "Turn me back into my cute mascot form. I don't think my masters would survive the truth of my real form."

Zen smiled. "With pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX-Strings, Spiders, Seals, and everything Nice.**

Screams. Shrieks. Panic. Damn, what? Are we gonna eat them alive? If they just step on us, crush us slowly, kick us with all their might. Damn. What for were they given those bodies? Stupid humans. As if we're gonna eat them—the other way around. Well, it's not like it's tempting to get our poison flow through their blood. That's when we feel our power.

But anyway, that's just how humans welcome us.

Hell, even giving us that weird nickname.

Eight-legged freaks.

The girl only clenched her teeth, apparently annoyed by the thought.

But we're different. And I'm really proud about it. Just try to irk us, you won't even have the time to shriek and point that scrutinizing finger to us. Yep. We demon spiders are different. If we had our choice, we could have entangled you with pleasure with our webs. Do you know just how satisfying to see their struggles to get free from our beautiful threads?

Entanglement.

This is our osore.

The girl licked her lips, her jet-black eyes never leaving the man he had been tailing for days. It had come as an order from her mistress. For her, nothing could be more of a source of pride than be of service to the Queen of the Hundred Parade of Demons herself, the fourth generation Supreme Commander and Mistress of Pandemonium—Nura Reiya. Back then, she was still a prey-hunting spider demon, a brat who's play upon humans and demons through her webs, luring them with her tricks, until they finally get caught in her threads. Just like her father, Tsuchi Gumo, she was a cunning demon who found danger to be thrilling. Not that she had not been bored with weak humans, but what choice did she have? Only these weak humans, and well, some weak demons provided her entertainment.

And just as when she was on the verge of cursing the repetitive burden that entangled her, the most beautiful demon she had ever seen appeared right before her eyes, smiling like an angel under the graceful and gentle moonlight. Yet the Mistress' eyes would never ever betray the demonic blood which flowed in every vein of hers. She would never ever forget the look in her crimson eyes, the very betrayal to her angelic smile.

For her crimson eyes clearly belong to the eyes of the demon who stood atop the parade of a hundred demons.

There was no other word for it.

Osore.

But the stubborn her did not let her pride go crushed easily that way. The battle commenced, only for her to swear loudly amidst the silent night for a pain she had never felt before. That was when the woman commanded her to put a stop to the killings.

"Just give up.", the woman said casually as she calmly watched the young spider demon struggle to stand.

"Kisama…" The spider demon spit out, blood dripping from her mouth. "You're just another human-loving demon…And I have no plans of yielding to your wants!" The spider demon spread out her hands, threads of web coming right from her fingers. The woman did not even dodge as the webs entangled her body angrily, spinning around her until she looked no less than a chrysalis.

"Yare yare." The woman flashed her smile again, making the spider demon more annoyed.

"I'll wipe away that smile of yours!"

The girl pulled out her webs, tightening them around the woman's body.

"How's that!" The spider demon laughed as she tightened the entanglement, enough to crush the flesh of her prey. "Motto motto!"

The webs had completely covered the woman's body.

The spider demon grinned. Victory was in her hands. She delivered the finishing blow.

Only to watch her web enclose themselves around nothing.

"N-Nani?!" Her eyes widened.

"Itta darou? Just give up.", a cold voice spoke behind her.

The girl shuddered at the memory of the scene that followed. No. It was not that the next thing that followed was her getting beaten and tossed by her would-be Mistress like some rag. The osore that reeked out from her crimson eyes was enough to break her own.

The blue-green man continued rocking his head to the rhythm of the piece he had been listening to. It was then that he moved his eyes to the far corner of the ceiling.

The spider thread glistened.

The man approached the web. With his sword, the silver thread broke, letting go of the wood it had been clinging too.

"Webs are meant to be destroyed. The only attachment that must stay—"

The man turned his head around.

"Are the strings that play the music of my soul's carnage."

The girl smiled.

"Reiya-sama, you're right. Looks like it's no bunch of humans we're up against. Rather…"

The spider demon made her land, facing the blue-green man.

"Demons that disguise themselves in that human flesh."

Miru pulled out the thread of web with her mouth from her fingers.

"Samurai da."

A bird. A dog. And the queen.

The three demons sped past the roofs of the houses, racing the wind.

"Dakara, why don't we just storm that ship with the hundred parade Reiya-sama!", Zen screamed as they took a left detour.

"That Bakufu's tailing us. Do you really want our existence to be revealed that explicitly?", Reiya snapped as she jumped from a three-story house. "You'd drive Chichue mad, Zen."

Zen only cursed under his breath. "These Amantos…I really wanna murder them right now."

"I'm no different. But trust me, they're not worthy of the bloodbath."

"And what about this House of Gumo."

"Bunch of trash. They're not any different."

"And this Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Reiya smiled. "It's him that I want."

Sadaharu barked and stopped.

"Are? What's the matter demon dog?"

The Queen had stopped on her tracks too.

"We just got a welcome party Zen."

"Welcome par—" Zen gasped.

For their, clearly visible from the tall building from which they stood, gleamed a hundred pattern of pentagrams, tons of papers adorning them.

"Zen, wanna have a contest?"

The bird demon grinned. "Looks fun."

So did the queen.

"Let's see who gets the most number of seals brought down!", said Reiya, waving her hand and lifting the seal on Sadaharu. The response that came was not a bark this time.

The white-haired man also grinned. "It will never be fun if you exclude me, Demon Queen."

"Yo."

Bansai did not smile. Instead, he put his sword back to its hilt.

"Zurui na." Miru sighed. "Are samurais this unwelcoming? And to think that our kind has been existing with you eversince Amatarasu."

"How reckless of you."

"Eh?"

Bansai looked around the ship, which had been adorned with hundreds of seals.

"Oh that. Mochiron, shitteru zo. I know that this ship carries seals, and even omnyojis." Miru wove her web so that they formed a pentagram.

"For you to come, does that mean you're that confident in beating us?"

"Hm. Let me think about that, Human." Miru's web had formed a decagram. "It's just that I'm here under my Mistress' orders."

"Ah. The goddess of luck who gave me this wonderful phone." Bansai pointed at his headphones. "Send her my thanks."

"If I send her my thanks that means I was able to escape this seal-filled ship. Oh well, yeah. That will come, and I'll say that it came from the man who recorded that convenience store fight, only to have it spread around the town with the help of these ugly Amantos."

"Oh…", amusement can be traced from Bansai's voice. "So you knew it was me."

"Er…it's just that we're not stupid."

"Join us."

"Eh?"

"We'll help you retrieve those two swords. Only if you join us in destroying and rebuilding this world."

Miru burst out into a laugh. "Are you telling us demons to join you folks in destroying these Amantos?"

"I thought you were not stupid." Bansai had pulled out his sword once again.

The webs sprung from the spider demon's fingers like threads that thirst of strangling for some human flesh, wrapping themselves around the posts that surround the two.

"Human, you're no different from a boy who wants his homework get done by some other guy. The mere fact that you got this far to mess around with our kind is enough to declare yourselves us standing against us."

The webs clung to each other, forming a net. Bansai watched as the two of them got surrounded.

"Negotiating with the omyojis and these lowly Amantos. That is the same as declaring you're here to mess with us."

The daughter of the feared giant Tsuchigumo looked at Bansai with her jet-black eyes, now outlined with a pair of glaring slits, shaped like a web.

Bansai smirked, positioning his sword above the strings of his guitar as if it was a bow.

"Shall I take it as a no?"

"Well what do you think?"

A note resounded as one of the strings snapped.

"Shall I play a requiem for you?"

The spider threads quivered violently.

"Tanomu ze."


	10. Chapter 10

For those who noticed the confusion earlier, hontou ni gomenasai! I had to delete Chapters 8 and 9 because of the error in order, in which I mistakenly posted Chapter IX as Chapter VIII! *facepalm* But I have fixed it. *sigh*

To those who have read this story all along, thank you very much! :).

**CHAPTER X: Entanglement**

The blanket of the night sky immediately became a webbed expanse of black space as webs and strings crisscrossed.

Miru grinned as she landed over the post right above Bansai. Crossing her arms, the webs that embraced the post directly infront of her tightened.

"IKKE!" The spider demon screamed as the post came crashing down, the wood of which it was made gradually broken by the sharp web strings.

The samurai raised his sword and sliced its blade right across the post, the strings attached with it weaving across the lower half, sending it flying towards the Miru, whose ecstatic demon instincts made her grin even more as she let herself slide down the upper half. Arching herself forward, Miru spread her left arm, letting the silver threads spring and morph themselves into a sword. Clasping it tightly with her murderous arms, the spider demon swung her weapon wildly—ready to slice some human flesh.

"As if I'd let you!" The blue green samurai blocked the sword with his own, clashing it with such force that Miru had to grit her teeth in resistance. That was when she heard the sound of another post crashing, and it was coming right straight to her.

Bansai smirked as his own strings pulled the gigantic wood, maneuvering it to the spider demon.

"Demons are not that simple, human."

All it took was a kick from Miru, sending the piece of wood flying in midair. Bansai grabbed the moment, entangling his strings around his opponent's right leg. With tremendous force, the Kiheitai Joui pulled the strings backward, consequently aiming his sword towards Miru's face. The spider demon lost her balance—

"Nani—"

Or not.

The spider demon let her slim body dangle upside down like a trapeze performer circling around his own strings, only to prop herself upright behind her prey. Bansai only had the time to use his shamisen to receive the tremendous blow of the sword.

The sword plunged itself with pleasure to the shamisen.

It was Miru's turn to be surprised.

The blade had just stuck itself inside the wooden plane. Bansai seized the opportunity, jerking the shamisen backward, causing Miru to get pushed forward. The next thing she knew, the sword was right behind her.

Bansai smirked with triumph. "Let me hear the music of your scream!"

The sound of a plunged flesh reached the Kiheitai leader's ears, who had been enjoying the scene behind one of the posts.

But it was not a scream that followed.

It was a laughter that resonated throughout the battleship of the extremist terrorist group of the Kiheitai.

For it was not a flesh that Bansai has just killed, but a mass of web who took the form of the spider demon.

"Makikomu."

The web's strings exploded, engulfing the blade, and eventually breaking in into pieces.

"I TOLD YOU! WE SHOULD JUST SEAL THAT DEMON RIGHT AWAY!" The bald man yelled at Takasugi. He wore a white robe, the emblem garment of omnoyis, and at the very center of the white cloth was the symbol, ごみ, Gomi.

"Yamettoke." Takasugi spoke casually as his sword blocked the omnoyi's way, who was about to enter the battlefield.

"What the hell are you saying?! At this moment, this ship will get destroyed by that spider demon! I should tell you, you samurais are nothing compared to—"

It was a gunshot that followed.

"Didn't quite follow that. What was that again? Huh? What were you going to say?" A blonde woman appeared right behind the bald omnyoji, whose mouth hung open as one shove would have meant his bald head meeting an unfortunate fate.

"Samurais are what? Nothing compared to demons? Dammit, then if that's the case they wouldn't have lost two swords under their watch? Na, Shinsuke-sama?"

"You too. Behave yourself Matako."

"Tch." The woman named Matako reloaded her pistol. "You're lucky. You say you're an omnyoji? Jiji, without those damned papers of yours, you'd be nothing but some bald man."

"Nan'da to?!", the bald omnyoji yelled again, but shut up immediately as he felt the cold tip of the gun's hole push itself against the skin of his shiny forehead.

"Matako."

The gunslinger woman shot one last glare at the omnyoji, then rushed to Takasugi's side. "Shinsuke-sama, are you really sure about this? It's demons we're up against! Compared to Amantos, they possess innate abilities which these aliens are not even on par with!"

Takasugi smirked. "Are you by any chance, afraid?"

"A-Afraid?!", exclaimed Matako, as if she had just been insulted. "O-Of course not Shinsuke-sama! As long as I'm with you, I will never ever be afraid of anything—"

A poker-faced man shoved a dead spider right infront of Matako's face. Matako shrieked, hitting the poor man with her gun.

"I-Itte…", the poker-faced man wiped the blood that gushed from his mouth.

"T-Takechi-senpai, what was that for?!", Matako yelled as she kicked the huge eight-legged creature away.

"They have been swarming the ship, that's why I took the chance to be a spider buster.", replied the man named Takechi. "I've killed twenty four so far."

Takasugi smirked. "How very thoughtful of her to send her minions over here. Makes it only easier for us. Na, Hage-san?" He turned his eyes to the bald omnyoji.

"Ha!" The bald omnyoji spread his arms. "Behold the power of us humans who possess the abilities to enslave the most feared creatures in this world of life and death—WARE WARE WA OMNYOJI—"

The ship swayed violently. The bald omnyoji was not able to finish his declaration of greatness anymore as the spider demon swiftly glided past the group of spectators, grinning as she knelt to the ground, pointing a finger into the very center of the ship's wooden floor.

"Hachigatsu no michi…HAHEN!"

The samurai guitarist had to use both of his arms to cover his eyes from the golden blinding light.

The spider demon's expression could not be read, the red hair that she inherited from her father covering her face, a face that bore the sadist smile of a former murderer.

"Witness. The power of a demon from the Hundred Parade—KISAMA!

And from the very spot she stood, golden lines outlined and spread wildly from the center, forming themselves into one huge giant web, a red light of fear creeping through every thread. The seals quivered violently as the webs reached to them.

Everything happened within the speed of light.

Deafening series of explosions filled the ship, clouds of smoke blocking the vision of the boarders. The crew kept on running to and fro to keep the ship from sinking.

"SHINSUKE-SAMA!" Matako had to cling for her life with the nearest post she found herself next to be with. "YAPPARI, IT WAS A MISTAKE TO BE INVOLVED WITH THIS—" Matako stopped as she saw their leader laughing as if he never did before.

"Sou, DESTROY EACH OTHER, DESTROY EACH OTHER UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE STRENGTH LEFT FOR YOU TO KEEP ON FIGHTING!" Takasugi had never felt so much joy in his life as he watched the spider demon dash towards Bansai whose teeth were already cringed, aware of the pounding thirst for triumph mirrored on the demon eyes of Miru, the feared demon of entanglement.

The seals aflamed like lanterns of death. Bansai

Matako yelped.

"BANSAI!"

All it took was once swoop.

Bansai fell down on his own pool of blood.

The next thing was even more unexpected.

For Miru appeared right infront of the Kiheitai leader.

"Temee, it seems I have to betray my mistress' orders."

Matako eyes widened with horror. She withdrew her two swords, ready to protect the man she have sworn to follow all her life.

"Takasugi Shinsuke, you are no human. For you to desire of destroying this city."

Miru raised her sword.

"For you to go against our kind."

The image of a beastly man reflected themselves from the demonic eyes of the spider demon.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEMON TO ME."

"SHINSUKE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Takasugi met the spider demon with a smile.

It was as if the Mistress pandemonium might have became one with the air. Even as a long-time member of the Nura Clan, Zen could not still swallow the strength of his Mistress, who sliced her way through the seals with so much ease it registers how unnecessary the two of them were after all.

But the Inugami proved to be ecstatic as much as Reiya. He kept laughing as his sharp claws tore the papers, merrily counting them as he ran with the Mistress herself.

"Ara, it seems you're rather on the time of your life, Sadaharu-dono", said Reiya, smiling as she took twenty seals with one strike.

"Mochiron! This is the first time I've fought this much with so much freedom for twenty years!", exclaimed Sadaharu, whose laughs were getting closer and closer to a kid.

Zen had no choice but to grin for himself. Clearly, what more could he ask for? Just as the Sandaime trusted his strengths despite being a bird demon, Reiya clearly did not had any doubts over him, who had served as her mentor and guardian while she grew.

"Zen. You're creeping me out.", Reiya noted as they took the tenth set of seals.

"Like you're one to talk!", Zen spread his silver wings even more, flying high above them.

"We got no time to waste.", said Reiya, this time with seriousness as they jumped over the next building. "Sadaharu, can you feel their presence?"

Sadaharu bent forward, sniffing the air. "Hm…we're coming closer and closer."

"Please Reiya-sama, just let me hit them once for the ruckus we would have skipped had they not escaped…"

"Ojisuke Zen. We need them after all. Plus, that man's a comrade of that beast."

"Just how much are you obsessed with that man?", Zen snapped, apparently annoyed.

Reiya raised her hand, unleashing a rope of osore and eliminating seals along their way. "Saa na."

The man flipped his long and shiny black hair. He then took the cup of tea from an odd white creature sitting right next to him. Smiling with satisfaction, the man was obviously savoring the moment, despite the wails of a China girl who had been lamenting the fact that they forgot to bring their huge and cute mascot with them because of hurrying.

And then for no reason, the table was flipped, hitting the poor man and sending him to decorate the wall with his blood.

"Mukatsuku-aru!" The criminal turned out to be the China girl after all. The strange white creature carefully lifted the beat up victim. The creature then raised a signboard: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

The man coughed out blood. "A-and after I finally had you joining the Joui…" He then coughed out more blood.

"WHO'S JOINING THE JOUI?!", the silver-haired samurai smashed his own cup of tea on the floor. "I told you, we're just running from the worst of all kind of creatures in this world they make Amantos look like harmless angels!"

"G-Gin-san…Katsura-san had been kind enough to lend us this hideout, so would you—"

But Gintoki clearly paid no heed upon Shinpachi's words as he snatched Katsura from the white creature.

"And just in case you know, they're already invading Edo! Even the Bakufu has partnered with Omnyojis to put up seals all over Edo!"

"N-Nani?!" Katsura immediately withdrew himself from Gintoki. "And I was busily buying Umaibou. A—and would you believe? I got these free tissue papers for free. You see, we've been running out of these since we've been having loose bowel movements. Elizabeth, would you kindly bring them here?"

The strange white creature nodded and opened his mouth. Pieces of white paper fell, bearing characters written on them.

Shinpachi and Gintoki froze. Kagura picked out one and blew her nose, stuffed from crying.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEE!THOSE ARE NO TISSUE PAPER!"

The pieces of white paper scattered themselves like confetti the moment the two joined in beating up the poor Katsura.

"Maa, maa. Ojisuke." Katsura calmly sat again infront of the kotatsu once the two have calmed down. "And is it really true? They are looking for Benizakura? And even Takasugi?"

"Dakara, we've told you.", said Gintoki, picking up his nose. "They want the Benizakura. As with Bakasugi, hell they must have wanted him for his involvement with that sword."

"But invading Edo…this is really all of a sudden.", said Katsura, crossing his arms with his eyes closed. "And they even hunted for you…makes me wonder why they did not look for me."

"Well, demons can detect stupidity after all. Who would want help from a standby Joui leader desperately doing a parody of one of their leaders?", said Kagura without batting an eye. "If you really want to get some screentime, go dance out there naked and get slaughtered by those monsters."

Katsura ignored Kagura's comments. "But strange…I don't think these demons have any plans of conquering Edo. If there's anything more fishy, it's the Amanto I'd put my doubt with. Are they not too desperate over these demons when they have not done anything? In fact, they have not even shown traces of violence."

"But the woman they showed on TV—", said Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi-san, would you really believe anything that comes out on TV?", said Katsura. "What do you think Gintoki?"

Gintoki also had his eyes closed.

"Gintoki?"

Gintoki's eyes remained closed.

"GINTOKI—" And that was when they heard snore coming from the silver-haired samurai.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SLEEP IN A TIME LIKE THIS?", Shinpachi shook the Yoruzuya Boss violently.

"Tonikaku, that demon you met must be hunting you by now. I would not say that it's really admirab;e of you to break a deal."

Shinpachi could only sigh. "S-sou da na. B-But fear took over us! I-If you only saw that demon's power.!"

"Indeed. I would never forget how that man just sent me back to my standby position.", Katsura crushes a seal with one hand. "What was that demon's name again?"

"Zenzen-chan.", replied Gintoki from his sleep.

"Zenzen-chan ja nai."

Shinpachi froze.

"Gintoki, did you just speak?", said Katsura, eyeing the still sleeping Gintoki.

Shinpachi was already trembling as he pointed a shaking finger towards the door.

"Oy Gintoki, it's really bothering me! Have you by any chance mastered the art of ventriloquism! Shaberu!", Katsura yelled as he shook Gintoki, who seemed to have no plan of waking up.

"K-K-Katsura-san!"

Zen opened the door wider, letting a woman in her black cloak enter. Katsura was still busy in unveiling the mystery of Gintoki's "ventriloquism", making Shinpachi the sole one to receive the sudden blow of the situation.

The woman pulled her hood down. That was it. Shinpachi fell down to his knees.

It was the woman who had been aired on TV.

Nura Reiya smiled. "Ojamashimasu."

Somewhere from afar.

A spider demon fell to the pool of his own blood.

And from her vision.

She saw a crimson light.

No.

It was a crimson sword.

She raised her line of vision.

"S-Sonna…"

Takasugi smiled, as he stepped to his left, revealing the man who held the crimson sword.

The sakura blossom fell from its branch.

_Ritsuki-sama…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Gomenasai! Took me long enough to post the Chapter. *sigh* School's been busy lately...Maa ne, tanoshikatta!**

_Gintama is owned by the one and only Hideaki Sorachi-sensei, and Nurarihyon no Mago by Hiroshi Shibashii-sensei._

**CHAPTER XI: ONCE AGAIN, AN ENCOUNTER.**

Sunday.

Morning.

The sun was scorching hot.

All I remember was running as fast as I could on that day.

I never really liked the sun. Could you ever bring yourself to stare at it for a long time? I mean—sure—it looks dazzling when it sets down, but the mixtures of red, orange, and yellow hues makes me feel hot enough. I never really liked warmth.

That's why when it rains, I feel happy just by getting myself wet. Am I weird?

But when night falls, I realize that there is something I even love more than the rain.

And it's the moon.

Whenever I get the chance to sneak out of my cupboard-size room, I always make it a point to climb the sakura tree near our house. From there, I would happily sit over the sturdiest branch, and that's where I get to see the full view of this silver orb.

Nothing is more beautiful than the moon.

I stopped on my tracks, wiping the grease that's been making my pale face itchy. The other children looked at me with scrutiny. I just lost my way, and here I am, roaming like a floating piece of trash over the waters of these children, who had been looking at me like I was some sort of an eyesore. Some girl whispered to another girl next to her. They then giggled. At that instant, I knew they were talking about my ragged clothes. Not that I can do something about it. But hey, can I not do something about these people?

But I chose not to speak. It's better that way.

Because when you fight back, it all gets worse.

Being an ordinary existence—unnoticed, insignificant—it was better this way.

I was born, I exist, and I will die as a human. That's all there is to it. Still, I am thankful to this mind of mine. It is the only place where I get to hit these judging people with all my might. I imagine that I was able to slap that plump cheek. That I was able to punch that kid's jaw. That I was able to pull that girl's hair.

Kusou. Why does it feel painful to be ordinary?

Why does it hurt being a human?

I wanted to at least get my revenge.

I wanted to fight back.

I wanted to tell the world that I existed.

And that I had the power to change lives.

That was when they surrounded me. I did not notice that I had been staring back at them for a few minutes. Apparently, my emotions got the better of me. What else was there to expect? Should I still go into the details? About how they asked me what the hell does a beggar like me doing in some children's playground. About some boy pushing me for not answering. About some girl pulling my hair for not looking at them.

About how they encircled me.

Hurt me.

And me not fighting back.

I go home with these bruises. It was not my habit to cry. I do not know why. Maybe I was a masochist. An exceptional masochist. Come to think of it, I would have not got into this age had it not been for my ability to withstand all these pain.

I was only seven. Seven years, and already a masochist.

I wonder if I'll die young. That would be much, much better.

So I hate those people who desperately cling to all hopes just to live longer. Especially if they're worthless.

I go inside my thatched room, and there I throw myself to the corner of the wall. I crossed my knees, and there I sink my head. I just stayed like that…maybe for an hour. Without speaking. Without moving.

But I was not crying. Now that I realized, the only time I cries perhaps was when the day I came out of my mother's womb. After all, all babies cry the moment they come out to see the world right? If I did not, congratulations to me. At least I carried an extraordinary trait. I should be proud of it.

Now friends. I have never heard of that term had it not been for the fact that a girl laughed at me for not having friends. Stupid girl. Like the hell I care for having a bunch of people who'll only stick with you for something.

Family.

I knew that concept.

But I never felt it.

The next moment, I hear the loud bang of the door and the sound of crashing bottles. Not that I was afraid. Not that I was bothered—wait. I was actually annoyed. Annoyed that this happens again. Again and again. Again and again.

Annoyed that my life revolves around this cycles. And it's having no direction at all.

I might as well be a rock. Wait, am I not one? I get tossed around, get ignored, and even though I've wanted so much to vanish there I was, floating into this disgusting river of life. I exist, and with that I don't know when I will just disappear. Perhaps pain wanted me this much. It was here to stay inside myself.

The old man shouts, asks where the food was, then kicks the table. I grumpily stand and go to where the real deal demon is—well, yeah, he's a human. But I doubt demons can be these bastards. Wait. Yes demons are bastards. They make fun if people. But they were meant to be that way. Humans are not.

I got yelled at again, but I kept my mouth shut. If I talk back I'd get pain the slow way. Not the swift death I've always wanted.

And then I hear insulting words. The usual ones. About how I was a useless daughter. About how it was a fault I was born. About I might as well have died the moment I was born.

Well I've got news for you, otoosan. Yes. I've always wished I was never born.

And so the old man goes on and on about his rants, how he lost into a fight with our neighbor, about how it was the worst day of his life.

The next thing he asks is money.

But that moment, I was not thinking of the answer. I was thinking, why the hell do I not jut commit that deed? If I really wanted to die that much, would it not be the best and last resort?

Suicide. Yeah. I think that would be the way to escape from this hell.

The old man slaps me for not answering.

Come to think of it, I think there was a rope in the backyard. It was pretty long, good enough to hug your neck.

He punches me this time. This time, I felt hot red liquid flow from the edge of my lips.

Yeah. I think I'll do that. I do not even care what they do with my corpse. I'd gladly welcome the second life. Or if there was none, fine with it also. I do not even care.

In the first place, why would I care about these things when the world doesn't even give a damn about me?

I leaned against the wall for support. I probably remained that way pretty long. There was that hellish pain. But no tears.

The old man grunts, and spits to the floor I just cleaned up a while ago.

I smile at myself. And I found it funny that I was feeling pretty excited. For the first time, I was going to do something not those brats at the playground will be able to do in their lives.

Because I will be brave enough to face death. And sooner I'll say hello to him or her.

Walking with a bit of limp, I carefully walk outside and go to that place. It was technically a storehouse, where all sorts of things could be found. How all these things gathered in that place I had no idea. Maybe it was the old man who collected them, but well, I sometimes go there to sleep. I like it better there. Even though it was freezing cold, at least I don't make myself sleep inside—with a demon also inside.

I throw myself to my knees out of the heavy feeling my body had been carrying. Still, pain will not stop me from looking for that heavenly rope. It did not take long for me to find. There it was, lying like it had been waiting for me all these years. I take it like some sort of weapon I was going to use later for some battle.

But then, a thought struck me. If I was going to die anyway, why not die in a beautiful way? I found myself stifling a laugh. It somehow surprised me how vanity could still linger in these bitter thoughts of mine. Oh well, can I just give myself some dignity?

Tonight. At the prime brilliance of the moon. I will grant my wish. Is it not perfect? I have always loved that black blanket. And that silent silvery orb in the sky. And this silence called death.

Night falls. I could hear the cicadas loudly as I made my way outside. I was looking for some tree. A high one if possible. I guess my tree climbing skills would be finally be put to its best use apart from stealing the fruits of our neighbor's trees for the satisfaction of some bunch of some bullies. I do not remember how long I walked, but then I found myself inside that playground again.

I have never really taken notice of this before, but inside this playground stood a huge sakura tree. I gazed at it, fascinated at how the color pink could be that beautiful. Sakura blossoms bloomed proudly at every branch. Momentarily, I forgot my purpose as I stared long at the tree.

That was when I saw the view of that silvery orb between the branches.

I remembered my purposed.

I climbed the tree, looking for the sturdiest branch, because it would definitely suck if I tie the rope into some fragile branch, only to make myself an idiot who's trying to make a beautiful death. At least with this one last moment of my life, I have to be successful. Just as how I wanted to get some dignity, I wanted success.

I found one, and running and poking my pale hands against it, I was assured that this branch would not fail me. It was as if this branch will be my accomplice in this gallant mission. And so I had to trust it, like a comrade. For the first time, I had a friend to rely on.

Tying the rope with all tightness around it, I then take its end and tie it around my neck. I gave one final gaze at the moon. I took one last breath deeply.

I stood up.

Here I go, Death.

I jumped.

And after several seconds, I found myself staring at the sight of the playground I hated. I touched myself. It felt so solid. Conclusion: I'm not yet a spirit. I breathed in. Conclusion: Wait, what the hell. I look back, gazed up, and saw that clean cut that had been made with the rope. Conclusion: I was not dead, and I just failed.

I gazed up to find some boy sitting over that sturdy branch I had entrusted my life with, who oddly bore white hair. His eyes were very much like the color or the red liquid that gushed out from my lips earlier. And he was just staring at me, a sword in his hand. Unlike his eyes, this sword had a much gentle hue. It had the color of the sakura blossoms that adorned the tree.

"Gaki, do you really hate your life that much?"

He then easily jumped from the height where he was. He must have had an extreme light body. He looked somewhat funny as he held that huge sword in such a cool way.

"So yeah. I cut it."

I wanted to be angry, yet I could only stare at him.

"Ah, this must be rude. I'll introduce myself. Nura Ritsuki desu." He grinned, and that was when I noticed his fanged teeth. He then took my hand and shook it. "Anata wa?"

"R-Reiya…Reiya desu." I found myself answering.

"Oho! Sono namae wa kakkoii." He smiled and let go of my hand.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because it's not worth it.", he said bluntly. "And this sakura tree is sacred for us, it's like the charm of my ancestors. Plus my father loves sakura trees. So if a human like you die here, the tree might get cursed."

Damn. Even my death still brings nuisance.

"This life is not worth living a million times than my death."

The boy looked at me, and he looked like he was thinking of some witty retort.

"Ah well, seems you've been through a lot."

"Yes. I've been through a lot, unlike a pampered kid like you."

The boy laughed. He looked pretty much the same age as me, though I could tell he was somewhat older by his poise.

"You're pretty brave huh. Now I see more reasons for you not to die."

I ignored him and took the rope, fastening the two halves.

He cut it again.

I took the four pieces.

He cut it again. This time, to pieces impossible to be reconciled again.

And for the first time, I snapped out.

"TEMEE NANI ITTERU NO!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. My hands were already clutching her blue kimono., and they were shaking as I felt my eyes turn into glares of hatred.

What I heard as a response was a laugh.

"Oho! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!", he laughed out loud. Was he perhaps a masochist like myself?

"Mukatsuku…", I said with my voice shaking.

"Maa, maa. If you just do that to all your bullies, you would have had a cooler existence, don't you think?"

"Yarou, were you watching me?"

"Pretty much." The boy calmly took my hands off his kimono, straightening out his garment. "I pass by occasionally this time. I hate it when I just get confined within our house, so I sneak a lot of times."

"And that sword. Don't tell me you stole it."

"Pretty sharp aren't you? Yeah well I did. Kakkoii deshou?!" He proudly swung the sword.

"It looks cursed."

"Well duh? It's a demon sword after all."

"Demon sword?"

"Yeah. It's a sword that's made by a demon and a sword which acts like a demon. Do you know? If you don't use it wisely, you'll lose yourself and get controlled by this sword."

All I could do is curse under my breath. "You did not even help me when I was being bullied."

"Huh? Massaka, you're bitter about that?"

"If you have the time to cut the rope to save this tree, won't you at least give your time to save me from one menacing bully…"

The boy mounted the crimson sword over his left shoulder. "As demons, it is not our responsibility to save human lives."

I stared at his crimson eyes.

"If you really want to be that strong, then carry the responsibility. Sumari—"

The boy gave the most demonic grin the girl had ever seen.

**"BE A DEMON YOURSELF."**


End file.
